I. Field
The following description relates generally to wireless communications and more particularly to searching for service as a function of battery charging status.
II. Background
Wireless communication systems or networks are widely deployed to provide various types of communication; for instance, voice and/or data may be provided through wireless communication systems. A typical wireless communication system, or network, can provide multiple users access to one or more shared resources. For instance, a system may use a variety of multiple access techniques such as Frequency Division Multiplexing (FDM), Time Division Multiplexing (TDM), Code Division Multiplexing (CDM), Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM), and others.
Wireless network market deployments generally include multiple carriers (or networks) and roaming agreements between carriers, referred to as roaming partners. Each carrier usually desires that the mobile device, which has subscribed to that carrier's service (referred to as a home network) perform functions or calls (e.g., data transfer, communication, and so forth) on the home network as long as possible. Only when the mobile device is moving out of the coverage of the home network, or for some other reason cannot obtain home network coverage, should the mobile device transfer to a roaming partner's coverage. Further, while in a roaming coverage, the mobile device should attempt to search for home network coverage or a “higher priority” coverage.
When a mobile device goes out of service, the device attempts to search for service and regain the wireless service. Service search operations consume power and, thus, drain the device battery. Service search operation is such that the service search is conducted in the same manner regardless of the battery status (e.g., high battery charge level, low battery charge level, and so forth) and whether or not the battery is being charged from an external source.